Eliskūya's Relationships
Subordinates Misha Janelyn Yunyun Incarnation Iris Sona Thūrwolf Eliskūya's detachment, Iris was created to be his eyes for one thing only. she was extremely loyal to him, although she did voice her opinions from time to time. As a created shaman, Iris could control fire, people's mind, other things and even copy a technique, although only for one time, Her eyes can observe others. Eliskūya tasked her with keeping tabs on his enemies, and take them out while eliminating others. As Eliskūya's incarnation, Iris was linked to him. For a good example, after Eliskūya had his left arm destroyed by one of Cara Anderson's sword strikes, Iris almost lost the same arm. Family Eliskūya was very close to his family and was deeply affected by his mother's "death", vowing to kill Sharona in revenge for his mother's massacre Children Ashei Faith Thūrwolf Eliskūya was a source of guidance for his elderly clone daughter. much like from his late godfather. and just like his uncle Chris was to him and is held in high regard by her. As such, Ashei Faith Thūrwolf based a resolve on the words of her uncle, stating that she would respect her father instinct since that was something that her father once he is done as well. Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf Raimu is Eliskūya's younger daughter. Like his late grandfather, Vincent Vyron Tearson, he seems to hold a close high hope for Raimu even although he has yet to watch over her, he appears to support his younger daughter's true actions this far. he even appeared in Patch Village to see her off to the Grand shaman tournament and stopped Santi from attacking her, showing that he deeply cares for his younger daughter well-being, although he did not seem to have participated in raising her by himself. He also appears to be incredibly proud of his younger daughter because of all the trouble. she has been causing the grand shaman tournament. however his odd ways of an unusual habit of glazing at the clouds and facing Northeast (where he had left Raimu for her training), apparently means that he misses his younger daughter a whole lot. When he was informed by his older clone daughter Ashei that Raimu's second fight in the shaman fight, he decided to focus on his master plan, and when Raimu was old enough (in his own point of view) to take care of herself. however unlike her late grandfather Renton Michael Thūrwolf I, Eliskūya is a caring father to his younger daughter, who is going became the next shaman king however after the final fight with Santi. he promised that he well teaches her a few things to let her use on her quest soon. However, her father resolved to promptly return home and ensure with her older half clone sister Ashei and promised her she would help her too Parents Renton Michael Thūrwolf Despite being raised by his birth parents, he has been shown to deeply loved by his mother. but seems to hold a deep hateful grudge against his late father. Although still angry at his late father for training and leaving when he was just a child to die alone, but he quickly never got over his anger or hateful grudge with his late father. However, He was had tearfully embraced reunited with his mother when he saw her when she was healed up at his grandmother's pod-house. After she told him the truth, he told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and now he didn't blame her for anything. instead, he felt glad to be her top Favorite son along with his younger twin sister and his half-siblings. Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf Grandparents Ayeka Nayru Tearson his relationship with his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson started that Ayeka saved her grandchild. many times doing his late childhood. Overall, the two have a very strong loving relationship based on grandson love and respect, one that could almost be called familial, even with often referring to her as "grandmother" a lot. She has come to his aid whenever he needs her when he was a target for Sharona De Vil Rhodes. It is also her feelings for him that kept to them are unknown. however for Ayeka. she offend watches him on her walking staff with a crystal ball Vincent Vyron Tearson Much about his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson and himself are very close to one another nonetheless to Say, despite the fact that he frequently thought was grandfather a "strange vampire lookalike". Due to Vincent Vyron Tearson's appearance was indeed a Vampire, however, the two shared several things in common such as being calm, their desire to bring peace to the world. and even both attempted to win the affection of lovely beautiful lady's. Despite his ridicule of his late grandfather from time to time, however When he learned that his grandfather had passed away. he was completely stricken with great sadness and was stroked grief of the loss of his late grandfather however years later his grandmother Ayeka Nayru Tearson came to visit and tried to cheer him up a little while she told him what happened about his late grandfather's death, meanwhile, later on, he spent the rest of the day mourning training, while still thinking about the fact he always wanted his grandfather to be there for his birthday. even he was sad yet stressed out when his grandfather passed away Uncle and Aunt Christopher Tearson Dr.Stefania Tearson When Eliskūya first met his soon to be aunt Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes when he was a young. he saw her as a friend and then later on as an aunt while she was working with his uncle. during that time with his uncle despite showing his politeness and helping her out, even for Stefania she showed friendship with him in return too. however when she later soon discovered that he tried his best to kill her Generic clone "Daughter". Stefania became quite helpful towards her nephew and he almost defeated Sharona in a fight and almost nearly killed her in progress but were it not for her help. but Three years later., he encountering Sharona again while he was searching for his grandmother's pod-house. he later crosses paths with her yet again.later while Stefania was not the process of helping to modify her Generic clone "daughter" with DNA boost. she stated that she had many risky acts to stop her. however Stefania even handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past. before taking her leave with the hope that she can help him with things with him in a near-future without helping her Generic clone "daughter" while helping her nephew Siblings Shūkurō Tsukishima Lillian "Lilly" Michelle Thūrwolf Eliskūya's younger twin sister, he is very highly protective and is very close to his younger twin sister. he has never displayed any hate or anger with his younger twin sister. Although he and his younger twin sister have a really close special brother and sister bond for each other. soon later they formed a close brother-sister relationship with each other Millana Marson Eliskūya's adopted younger sister, Eliskūya's is protective of Millie. He has shown little anger with Millie at few times Step-Siblings and Step-Father Lord Rendorf Tearson Renako Kuina Tearson Rena Scheris Tearson Cousins Ruby Tearson Annie Tearson Mentors he has had several mentors over the course. Through their guidance. his honed his skills and became one of a powerful shaman. Many of their trademark teachings Hao Asakura at first, Hao was a best friend, an equal even yet a Mentor of Eliskūya (just like Turbine's case) however Hao was just an equal to him. They both share the same goal and are regularly seen by each other's sides and is always there for helping each other out. They once had a fight together against a group of dangerous teams of shamans, and it was soon after that, they promised each other they. well, meet each other. once again, later on, to help each other out in any dangerous situations. that calls for it but To get on Hao's annoyance, he gives him the nickname as "the great Hao" instead of simply calling him Hao. when they first met. but he later changed of heart was never tried to call him "Hao-Sama"(Lord Hao or Master Hao)to get him upset at him. however afterward. even for Hao's case has shown some a little respect for him that he was willing to help him in any dangerous situations. but before and after he reawakens his dangerous shamanic powers from his grandmother. He even told hao. that how he "killed" Sharona De Vil Rhodes during their re-match fight with his two sisters. that they were trying to help him. even though for hao he just laughed a little. and he knew seem to Sharona and his two sisters back then. because he wanted to save his twin sister and baby sister's life, and that he even reminded him why he risks his own life at times when he was in his youth. however After returning from being "killed", Hao later change of heart to humor him and reminded him. and later on, letting him allow him to fight alongside him and later on they become great friends. they began become best friends with one and other. but they offend pick on each other at random times to humor each other at times Boris Tepes Dracula very much similar to his late grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearson. Boris and he become very close to one another nonetheless to say, despite the fact that Eliskūya frequently called Boris. a "strange vampire" Due to the fact Boris' looks like a planned vampire like Dracula from old legends. however, the two did share one thing in common such as just being normal calm. but before Boris had died. he later teaches Eliskūya a hidden Technique that later is in use for his quest. and as well shown him to win easily in shaman fights. Felonius Gru very much similar to his uncle Chris. Gru and he become close allies to one another nonetheless to say, despite the fact Eliskūya that Eliskūya idolizes Gru. while calling him "strange guy" Due to the fact he heard a lot of his villainy history. however, the two did share one thing in common such as having a twin. but before Gru understands this feeling. later on, he teaches Eliskūya a little bit of villainy. Friends Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi Mohamed "Turbine" Tabarsi is the best friend of Eliskūya. Turbine was shocked how strong he was allowing him to fight alongside with him when hao put him under his ranks. however, they began to become friends with one of another. in the end. Turbine give his magic lamp before he pasted on. in the honor of their friendship Santi Sanchez Eliskūya is a lifetime friend turn rival of Santi's numerous times when they clash swords at many times. when Santi met him during the first round of the Shaman Fight. Even Santi though Eliskūya himself has already done from being a Shaman, in which he offend gives Santi a little advice very often. much like hao did with him in the past. They also both share the feeling of hatred towards Sharona and together they've finally put an end of Sharona De Vil Rhodes'evil regain. to battle her together as a team. however unknown to Santi. Eliskūya seems to be quite absurd of Santi at first but a little of jealous, but their friendship is quite friendly to one another, yet its unknown Moira Burton Allies Zhu Li Moon Like Eliskuya's younger twin sister, he is very helpful and yet is very close to Zhu Li Moon. he has never displayed any hate towards her. Although he and Zhu Li Moon are really close friendships for each other. however when Zhu Li Moon needed him the most. he well always be there to help her as quickly as possible Tao Jun Sheena Sheena and Eliskūya have a strong working relationship was, however, a close best friend and partner to each other. they would help each other out with their problems Crushes Kokoa Shuzen Aqua he had a close bond relationship with Aqua was very shy and has changed quite often in the series. After all, desire to help Aqua for himself. And yet, he seemed to like her a lot For the first time. he felt bashful yet helpful towards her, later she posted a mentor figure to him and his goal of destroying anything that gets in her path and even tries to help out too. As the series progressed, Aqua took much understanding of him, first being nice towards her because he was nice towards her, where he was able to show his nice personally towards her, Aqua was kind in return for him, and he nerves yet shy towards her Ex-girlfriends Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi his relationship with Naomi was rather strong yet odd at times, but she is probably the one person he cares for most in the world and one of the few people he genuinely trusts. His romantic feelings towards her seem to evolve averagely, and he rapidly becomes very close to her. the first time meeting with her during their childhood, Eliskūya is somewhat attracted to Naomi and is impressed at her bravery As Part of Eliskūya's close bond with Naomi is likely due to the similarities they share; both tend to be rather detached from others, both suffered the loss of their beloved mothers and they both must rely on each other in their struggle to survive. Naomi seems to bring out Eliskūya's more 'true' side, encouraging him to be more warm and caring and to show his feelings, slowly breaking down the icy barrier he usually hides behinds from others. after Naomi's death, this made Eliskūya also displayed a large amount of emotional stress for Naomi's death. Their relationship was a closely linked, despite there being some kind of bond between the two. Both have been shown to help each other multiple times, with each having feelings for the other. despite this, Naomi has no problem helping Eliskūya to further his quest. However, Eliskūya doesn't seem to hate her. He seems affected by her, going so far as to tell his friends that ever since she died she would always be "a part of me I can't let go." Ryūko Matoi The De Vil Rhodes Family Sharona De Vil Rhodes When Eliskūya first met Sharona De Vil Rhodes when he was a teenager, he saw her as a "loose-end" to his late father during the time. with his late father But despite his seeming not helping her out, even for Sharona she showed many hated ways of him. Eventually, when he later soon discovered that she works with her mother (his soon to be his aunt). Sharona became his worst most hated enemy and almost defeated her in a fight that nearly killed her were it not for his father's spirit for butting in. Two years later, he encountering her again but this time alongside with her genetic clone mother while he was searching for his grandmother. he has crossed paths with her yet again.later while she was in a process of modifying her DNA with some kind of new DNA. Stating that the inspiration for the risky acts to destroy him. however later on her mother, Stefania handed over a book containing intelligence on the things from the past of her genetic clone daughter. after Sharona was finally beaten he later took her remains and use her powers for his own power Adam De Vil Rhodes Rivals/Enemies Ellie Elwood Ever since he met with Ellie Elwood back in their teenager days when he met her going though Sharona, he instantly saw her as a brainwashed used shaman and he was later determined to try to help her. but for her quick acknowledge of him as her first equal. Even though for herself. she thought of him as a poor sore loser. However she was able to understand his' pain however his point-of-view of her was an "stubborn jackass", striving to bring her back to her old memories. despite her willing to help him. but When he came to understand both the nature of the cycle of her hatred towards him It became so immense that he was willing to help her or take a lot of physical bad abuse from her at times Category:Character relationships